Saving Winn
by 2Racers2-Paige
Summary: Winn has been feeling unappreciated lately at the D.E.O., and when a case comes up that J'onn won't tell him about he takes matters into his own hands. He finds something he didn't think he would, and get himself into some trouble. He'll need the help of all his friends including Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Winn: Chapter 1**

* * *

Everyone was head to the D.E.O. for a debriefing on a case, and Winn quickly relized he wasn't needed. At least that's what he thought.

"Hey." Winn said as walked in the room. "Do you need me to reprogram the satellite or do you need me to make a algorithm?" He said in his usual ready to do anything if it'll help tone of voice.

This is when J'onn spoke up and said "Well uh... we actually don't need you for this case." Not sounding entirely honest.

Winn was taken aback by this statement. "Well are you sure there's nothing I can do o help?"

"Agent Schott, I said your services are not need with this case." J'onn said in a much more forceful voice.

"Okay... I guess I'll just um... go then." Everyone was just standing around with sad looks on their faces knowing there's a good reason he shouldn't know. Not yet anyways.

* * *

Kara spent the rest of the day feeling so bad for Winn, until she just couldn't take the guilt anymore. She decided to just call him at first to see how he was doing. Before she called him however she had to think about what to tell him. She knew he would ask even if she said she couldn't. Winn was too thinking about calling Kara, he was quicker on the draw however. Kara was headed to the kitchen to grab some leftover Pizza and Pot Stickers hoping her favorite comfort food would help her relax before she called Winn. Right as she opened the fridge Winn called she sighed before answering.

"Hey, Winn" Kara said as she answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Um.. well I was just thinking about this morning, and you know never mind." And he hung up.

* * *

"Huff." Winn sighed as he got off the phone with Kara.

What was I thinking calling her like that. I'm so stupid sometimes, you know what now that I think about it I'm always stupid. Winn thought to himself. Tomorrow I'm just gonna go into work like nothing happened, and forget it ever happened. Am I crazy I can't do that! What the hell I am crazy I'm talking to myself granted it's in my head, but I think that makes it worse. No, tomorrow I'm gonna ask J'onn what the case was about anyway. I'm sure he won't care if I know, but wait what if he does care? He won't though, cause if it were that important he would've told me , and I'd be in on it. Also if it weren't important it would be no big deal if I knew. So, it's settled I'll go ask J'onn what the case is. If he doesn't want to tell me I can just look it up in the case files on my computer.

There was still a small voice in his head telling him to just look (hack) it up in the morning.

* * *

When he got there in the morning he decided to not listen to his long talk he had with himself the night before, but to listen to that one voice and just go straight for his computer. All just to find out that it was a sealed file the only sealed file. for the most part of the day he managed not to think about it after he found out it was sealed, but at the few hours of the day he just couldn't help himself and stared at it until he just had to try. Fifteen minuets later he hacked in.

"Wow that was easy." He accidentally said out loud.

"What was easy?" one of his co-workers asked

"Um... nothing I just won tickets to a concert, oh wait it was prank. Sorry.


	2. Chapter: 2

**Saving Winn: Chapter 2**

* * *

As Winn walked home he couldn't stop thinking about what he had just read on the case file. It was the last thing he thought it could possibly be, I mean this had to be the worst thing any of his so called "Friends". His first question was why, why had they hid this from him. He should have been the first person they told this to. His little sister had been kidnapped. They never really talked anyway, but still he was his sister. Family is one of the most important things in his life. It's all he has.

* * *

When he back to his apartment he sat on his tiny run down sofa, and just felt. Maybe he felt nothing, but it was all he could do. Sit and feel. Feel hate, feel sad, feel-feel something, no what he felt was regret. Regret, regret for not calling his sister, for not making an effort to see his only family left. Really his whole family was still alive, but she was the last real family. He should be closer to her, he practically raised her after all. That wasn't the point though now the only thing he could do was look, hack into any and all traffic/surveillance cameras within nine million miles of here.

His first question though was why. What would anybody want with his sister? Had she gotten into some bad stuff since the last time we talked? He wondered. It had been a while since the last time they had talked, like maybe a year or two.

"Should I tell them I found out?" He said to himself. "Or would It be better if i kept it a secret? For now at least. What am I thinking? I have to tell them I know. We can work together on this I am the best IT guy they have there after all." Just as he finished talking to himself his phone rang, it was Kara. He picked it up and started to say "Hey,... Kara about yesterday I uhh..."

Before he could finish Kara cut in "Hey, it's okay don't sweat it. The reason I really called though is, I'm really sorry how J'onn acted. We will tell you eventually, bu-."

"It's okay, I found the case file I know what it is."

"How did you? J'onn said it was locked."

"Your confidence in my hacking skills appalls me." Winn said trying to lighten the mood.

Kara chuckled. "I'm really sorry we didn't tell you sooner, and about your sister." She said letting out a sigh.

"I know. He sighed. "I just wish you would have told me sooner especially since it was something this big."

"I am truly sorry Winn." He could hear her sobbing on the other end.

"I know you are, but I-I just don't know if I could ever trust you again after you hiding this from me. I would expect J'onn to hide this from me, but we've been friends for so long I thought we were better friends then this." All he could hear was crying on the other end. "I'm really sorry it had to be like this, but I didn't make that decision you did. Goodbye Kara."

"Winn." Kara cried as he hung up the phone.

* * *

The next day Winn thought he got a good lead as to where his sister was being held, so he went to check it out. turned out to just some guys looking for a new drug he thinks is called "Kidnapped". Anyways, he went back to apartment to regroup. This is when he got his real lead. Not thinking anything of it after his last "Lead" he went out to just see what it was. When he got there it turned out to be a real lead. He turned around quietly but it was too late he was already made. There was this big guy behind him, he said "This isn't the restaurant I was looking for, sorry. I'm just gonna leave now." He tried to duck under the guys arm and take off running, but that probably wasn't the best idea. The guy grabbed Winn on the back of his shirt and took him to a room in the back of the building. In the room was a large brown desk with a chair with an even large man behind it. The walls were painted some strange color of green that was starting to peel off the walls. In the corner was a young lady tied up with zip-ties and a gag in her mouth. At first he didn't recognize her, but when the first guy threw him in the corner with her realized who it was.

* * *

 **So this is the second chapter. Hope you like it and continue to read please leave review. If you do it's more likely I will continue to post more chapters. Thank you, and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Winn: Chapter**

* * *

"Candice? Are you okay?" His words however fell on her deaf ears. She was absolutely petrified. She just sat there in fear. She didn't even realize her brother was sitting next to her. "Candice, come on Candice look at me it's Winn." He said it in a somewhat hushed and panicked tone, but it wasn't quit low enough.

"Ahh you two know each other." The larger man in the chair said.

"Yeah, she's my sister you bastard!" Looking back now he sees that wasn't the best thing to say in this situation.

"Well then, Maybe you can convince her to pay her bills."

At this Candice spoke up "I'll never pay you, you should be paying me! I have after all made you over two million dollars, if that's not enough I guess you can kill me and loose your biggest income while watching me die."

"Candice."

"Ahh!" She said Winn how did you even find me. You know there's a reason we haven't talk lately."

"I-I my work, I work for a missing persons place. Your friend must have put one in about you. Wait, why are you mad at me?"

"Why do you think I'd be mad at you?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Winn, I'm not mad at you not really I-"

"I hate to break up this family reunion, wait no I do. Separate them, no lets keep them together. Tie them up in the next room." Said what must be the leader of the group.

* * *

Winn woke up in a room with a tray with something Winn didn't want to know what was on it. He had no idea how long he had been out, he was guessing that it was the next day. He had a pounding headache from when they had knocked them out, he was tied a chair across the room was Candice. She was just within his sight, still knocked out and tied to a beam. The room was dimly lit and painted the same as the last room they were in. There was another man sitting with his back to Winn also in a chair. "Hey, hey." he whispered hoping he would hear him. When the man turn he immediately regretted calling out to him.

"Ahh, Winn. That's your name right?" Winn spat at him, and the man chuckled. "Anyway I see your awake now shall we wake up your sister?" He walked over to her and slapped her. She woke up with a yelp Winn could tell that hurt her more than she let on.

* * *

"Hey" Kara said as she walked into the D.E.O. in the morning. Alex greeted her and asked if she had seen Winn. Kara responded "No, Why has he not shown up for work yet?"

"No he hasn't I thought he might be having breakfast with you or something. Huh, that's weird he's never not shown up."

While they had been talking Kara went back to the conversation they had had last night. "Alex..."

"Yes, Kara?"

"Winn found out what the case was." She blurted out.

* * *

 **This is a really short chapter don't worry though hopefully the next will be longer. Thank you for reading. Review's all ways help me post more frequently. I'll see you in my next chapter, bye.**


End file.
